


The Room Where It Happened

by WeKeepLovingAnyway0228



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, autonmaton Hamilton, cannonically butthole jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeKeepLovingAnyway0228/pseuds/WeKeepLovingAnyway0228
Summary: Thomas Jefferson sees Hamilton as nothing more than a puppet, refusing to believe Hamilton's own sentience. SO he comes up with a plan to disable Hamilton completely. George Washington has no idea what happened to his Treasury Secretary, and Eliza is scared about what may have happened to her husband. James Madison witnessed the event, but hasn't told anybody yet.Inspired by Willowe's Hamilton automaton!au .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Room Where It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Headfirst Into a Political Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574217) by [Willowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowe/pseuds/Willowe). 



Jefferson needed a way to get rid of Hamilton. The problem was that it was so favored by Washington. Jefferson could barely bear to look at it. Hamilton almost perfectly resembled a man, but it worked inhumanly fast and it's arguments were always so _perfect_.

No surprising, given that Hamilton was an automaton.

Hamilton needed to go. Soon. The robot was poisoning Jefferson's political pursuits. It was also likely that he was being controlled by another of Jefferson's political rivals. No way could an automaton come up with such perfect and well-thought out plans while simultaneously destroying other's ideas. It was simply unheard of. 

But how to go about destroying it? Jefferson could find no blemishes in Hamilton's records; surprisingly it had done nothing outright wrong. **(A/N for my convenience, the Reynolds affair never took place.)** Anyways, Jefferson doubted he could beat Hamilton at it's own game. No, he was going to have to physically destroy Hamilton.

Jefferson's first thought was to get rid of the oil that Hamilton seemingly used as his energy source. 

Having tried this, he realized that Hamilton could get it's oil elsewhere too. This was a shame, though it had been rather fun watching Hamilton panic over having no oil when he needed some.

Jefferson kept an eye out for opportunities. Any chance he could get, he antagonized the automaton.

That was always the highlight of his days.

*

Years passed, but no opportunities presented themselves. 

Even so, Hamilton seemed to be breaking down by itself. It was slower in it's writing and less quick of speech.

It had clearly not aged a day (automatons didn't get older), but somehow seemed to become elderly. Sad. Machines didn't have feelings. So why would Hamilton be sad?

Jefferson found out it's adopted son broke.

When he thought it was a human, he was almost crying. Upon realizing "Phillip" was a machine, he laughed. Who mourns a broken machine?

**(A/N I know I messed up the timeline. Sue me.)**

*

Hamilton's financial plan would not get through. Jefferson made sure of this.

It was easy to get the cabinet to refute it; all Jefferson had to do was state that Hamilton was not human, and therefore it had no understanding of how the government should work. He always won. He wondered how different the government would be if Hamilton was a man rather than a machine.

He didn't want to find out.

*

The opportunity Jefferson had been waiting for finally presented itself. 

Hamilton was running out of options to make it's plan pass through congress. So the automaton came to Jefferson.

He begged for help.

Jefferson knew that this was his chance. He arranged a dinner, inviting his closest friend, James Madison. He formed a plan to physically destroy the automaton.

Hamilton was going down.

Madison objected, of course. He had been friendly with Hamilton before Jefferson had returned from Paris. Jefferson pretended to scrap the aforementioned plan and go along with the dinner as they would do with a human rival.

What he was really doing was deepening his scheme, hoping to break Hamilton mentally, then physically.

Then the night of the dinner came, and Jefferson was giddy with excitement to watch his ideas play out.

Hamilton entered.

**A/N ANDDDDDDDDDDDDD. CUT! I'll be adding more chapters to this. Just you wait. Just you waaaaiiiiit.**


End file.
